


Why?

by MysticalMermaid



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha Gally (Maze Runner), Badass Newt (Maze Runner), Boredom, Boys In Love, Bully Gally (Maze Runner), Confusion, Depressed Newt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything Hurts, Glader Slang, Gladers, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, How Do I Tag, Hurt, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Protective Alby (Maze Runner), Protective Minho (Maze Runner), Protective Newt, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sassy Minho, The Glade, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unrequited Love, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Worried Newt (Maze Runner)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalMermaid/pseuds/MysticalMermaid
Summary: Gally had been neglecting Newt for some time and how he felt. He knew if he didn't act soon he would lose him. But is it too little too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I haven't been online writing, I've been over on another writing page doing some book bits along with looking for a new place to rent as our area has gotten awful! But if you are still reading my things.. Thank you and I <3 you guys xxx

Breeze gently tickled the hem of the shirt, drying the streaks of tears on his face. Newt had sat on the log until the sun had come up, his mind spinning over everything. Gally had been making him feel so down recently as he'd gone Alpha dog on everyone. Barking commands; snapping at everyone over the smallest thing and he had to admit he couldn't be around it so for bed when they'd usually sleep with each other in the map room, Newt had been sneaking out once Gally fell asleep to get away from him, he couldn't even stand to be around him anymore but he played the sweet doting partner to him, agreeing to everything he did but behind closed doors they would argue over it all. Dragging his feet Newt headed back to the room to lay down and pretend he had been asleep all night, but something in him just couldn't continue the lie, turning on his heel he went back to the fireplace to sit. 

"Hey Greenie, you're up early.. Guessing his highness isn't awake yet?" his thumb pointing at the room. Newt shook his head but cautiously looked over Minho to check

"Not yet, to be honest I've not been to sleep yet" cocking his head, Minho scrunched his face up

"Want to come to the woods? Not for ages obviously just so you can tell me whats going on" following Minho who had already begun to walk he stayed a few steps behind, keeping distance in case Gally came out and saw he was wandering off.

 

Moss covered the banks near the stream; it trickled gracefully to wherever its destination was. Glancing around Newt noticed he would come here to wash his shirts when he'd done for the day, looking over Minho had stripped off his shirt to reveal a toned body, muscles glistened slightly from sweat, kneeling over he splashed water on himself before resuming cleaning his shirts

"So what's happening then? Don't think we don't realize that you don't sleep next to Gally anymore, you go and sleep anywhere but there and frankly it's getting worrying, you can always sleep in one of the huts, or in the medi-jack part or even the kitchen part if you really wanted" leaning over again he cupped stream water to splash his face, rubbing at dried dirt on the side of his face absentmindedly

"Nothing really, I just struggle to sleep so I try to tire myself out, sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't" Minho raised an eyebrow, letting out a mocking laugh

"Load of klunk, try again"

"I just struggle to sleep Minho that's it" Minho had gotten up, the V of his body showing as he walked over, Newt's eyes transfixed on his torso, he'd not noticed how nice he looked, but then again he tried to avoid looking at other people in the eye just in case. Smirking at Newt; Minho cupped Newt's chin with his hand, moving closer to him. He could feel Minho's breath warm against his lips, the space between them both just a inch or two away. Yet he didn't find himself pulling away, sighing the gap closed and he felt the press on his lips, warm but slightly wet from the stream water splashing his face. Minho's hand still cupped his chin, but Newt couldn't pull away. He craved the closeness, the tenderness he hadn't got from Gally for months. Deepening the kiss Newt slid his tongue along Minho's bottom lip, tasting the sweetness that danced there. His once stiff body from the shock of it; pulled closer towards Minho to feel the solidness of his chest, wrapping his arms around Minho's neck he gripped the nape with his right hand gently. He needed this, this moment of someone showing they cared for just him. 

"ALRIGHT SHANKS, GET TO WORK. WHERE THE KLUNK IS MINHO? THE WALL'S ABOUT TO OPEN AND IF THAT SLINK IS STILL ASLEEP KICK HIM AWAKE! MINHO!" pulling away from Newt, Minho grabbed a clean shirt from his backpack, shrugged it on, walked off but quickly turned to face Newt, his face a shade of blushed pink

"Please, don't tell Gally what I just did.." nodding his head at Minho, he jogged away yelling how he was just getting a clean shirt and to keep his underwear on. Walking the opposite direction Newt came out near the trees they'd regularly chop for wood, picking his axe he began to chop away over and over. His lips burning from Minho's lips pressed against his. He knew he could never admit it to Gally..

 

His back was burning from the heat. Spotting Gladers sat around Gally strutted straight up to them, his face red with anger 

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! GET BACK TO-...Newt?" his voice softened at Newt sat on the floor, sweat beading on his forehead and back. Jumping back up Newt mumbled and apology and got back to the tree

"Newt.. Wait. Come walk with me?" 

"No Gally. Sorry but I want to keep doing this thanks" his voice was low and sad. Reaching out he went to grab Newt's arm. But missed entirely as he stepped out of his grip

"Please Newt.."

"No. Just.. Just leave me alone right now I need to do my work" grabbing his shoulder he pushed him to the map room, slamming the door behind him Newt span to him, rage twisted on his face

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" 

"What have I done?" he was confused, he honestly didn't know what he had done to earn this response

"I-I don't want you Gally"

"What!?" tears brimmed at his eyes but he tried to remain steely and cold "You don't want me?"

"Kiss me..I need to know" Newt begged. Internally sighing he grabbed Newt with force, pushing his lips on Newt's, he felt like he was kissing stone, pulling away he looked at him, but Newt's face showed the answer. Holding his head down he repeated he words to Gally 

"I'm sorry. But I.. I can't" opening the door Newt looked over his shoulder at Gally before closing the door on him. 

"FUCK" punching the wall closest to him, Gally stormed out in a rage to bark orders at the new Greenies stood around awkwardly.

 

Sitting by the stream Newt cautiously dipped his fingers into it, letting the cool water dance around them. Trickling as it hit rocks calmed him, he felt at peace. Leaves rustled behind him, cautiously turning, his hand hovering over his blade at his thigh he breathed a sigh of relief to see Minho stood there awkwardly.

"Hey" avoiding Newt's gaze he looked down at the floor. Standing up to look him in the face Newt stared him in the eyes

"I've left Gally.." Minho didn't know where to look at the news, a smirk slowly creeping to his face, quickly sneaking a peek at him he tried to remain sympathetic

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" walking over he punched Minho's arm gently

"No you're not!" pulling Newt by the waist he planted a kiss to his lips

"Ok.. I'm not sorry. I'm glad you have" he could feel Minho's pulse quickening in the crease of his neck. Ruffling his neck they sat by the stream, stripped of their shirts as they washed them, laughing and joking from multiple things. Both so engrossed in their conversation and light kisses they hadn't noticed Gally stood near the tree, tears dripping from his eyes and splashing to the mud.

 

Watching Newt smile at Minho, Gally had realized how much he had neglected him, not showing him how much he cared, he had been too busy focusing on The Glade and trying to overrule Alby, he hadn't even realized the one person who had loved him and cared was drifting farther away from him. To Minho..Minho of all people. Gally could accept if he just wanted out but not out to be with someone else. Clearing his throat he saw Newt jump back like he had been electrocuted

"Gally.. erm.. it's not what it looks like.." bowing his head trying to avoid the gaze burning into him

"It's-it's ok.." walking away he heard a sigh of relief from one of them. Heading back to the map room he felt numb. He'd lose Newt, the reason he breathed, the only thing that kept him going. To MINHO! hitting the walls of the room over and over he didn't care that blood poured from his knuckles or how dizzy he felt and wanted to be sick, he only cared that he'd had Newt by his side and now he was left alone. Trapped. His heart felt like it was breaking over and over seeing Newt kissing him. he memory would forever replay in his head until he could figure a way to win him back. Dropping to the floor on his knees, he sobbed. Letting his mind take over. Taking all his happy memories from him, Looking to the roof he pleaded

"W.C.K.D. if you can see me or hear me, just get rid of my memories of Newt... Please. I can't have my heart break anymore" on his knees pleading to what he could imagine was the camera. Falling to the floor he collapsed after shedding all his tears. 


	2. Plead His Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W.C.K.D. had heard the pleas. Gally had given up and wanted out.  
> But would his pleas be on sympathetic ears or those out to see a gain on the whole thing.  
> Fighting for what is right, he becomes stronger, yet weaker at the same time.

**W.C.K.D CONTROL ROOM**

**"We've hit an issue it seems.." Thomas sat staring at the screen, his fingers poised at the alert button. Hesitating he felt the warm breath of Chancellor Paige hovering over him, her voice collected as she observed**

**"Rewind that last part for me please Thomas" rewinding, Chancellor Paige stood, her pointer finger resting on her lips, mind whirring**

**"What should we do?" Cheshire cat grinning she indicated Thomas to come along with her to her office, gently closing the glass paneled door she sat facing him**

**"This is a different scenario Thomas, you need to understand what we do next has impact. We can either A: wipe his memories of him and Newt, forgetting about it all but then we could risk potential serum and cure data going back to unresponsive as we need different scenarios to see how it reacts or B: leave his memories in tact and his leadership skills and hardheartedness go to nothing, he could become depressed and possibly do something stupid, which I must admit would make good data" panic flashed on Thomas' face. He knew working there would mean hard decisions but he hated the idea of playing God with people he called his friends, he sat with them at nights in the boiler room, laughed over pointless things and here he was deciding whether destroying Gally was the best thing to do. He had to think quick and soon before it looked suspicious**

**"Maybe.. Maybe we do an option C? We could have Gally get memories wiped but have in the next box serums to save people who get stung by the Grievers, send Gally in with Minho when his results show next to nothing and he gets stung, gets saved and his memory is restored, it will create a scenario of Gally either fighting Minho or fighting FOR Newt, which will show data in all 3 of them" Chancellor Paige chuckled and clapped her hands in obvious approval**

**"You learn quickly Thomas, I'm very pleased. Set up Option C however you see fit" leaving the office Thomas slumped into his chair and rubbed his temple in frustration. Flicking some buttons and setting up a code he sat back in relief at the countdown he'd prepared.**

 

Laying on the ground, ash landed on his shirt in small piles, his eyes wet from tears, home brew sticky on his lips. All around him he could hear laughter, Gladers sat in groups joking about pranks they would pull in the night. He had watched Minho and Newt slink off to the woods, rage burned in his stomach, his ears ringing. Shaking it off he went back to the map room to sulk and think. Standing up his body began to sway, he'd not drank that much brew

"Yo man, you need help getting back to the room?" Alby stood to offer a hand, his vision doubled and blurred, he couldn't open his mouth to speak. Feeling limp he gave into the sensation. Falling his body began to convulse, eyes rolling to the back of his head he heard over the ringing Alby's voice 

"FRYPAN! BEN! HELP ME GET GALLY TO THE MEDI-JACKS! NOW! THIS IS NOT NORMAL SHIT" he could feel his body being picked up and carried, lights flashing in his mind he closed his eyes, hoping he'd never wake. 

"Man, what's wrong with him?" cold metal being placed on Gally's chest, finding a pulse the Medi-Jack kept fingers poised on Gally's heated wrist

"Might be a coma? Keep him on his side, if its a seizure he can't choke on his tongue" 

"WHERE IS HE ALBY?! WHAT HAPPENED?" Newt trying to push through the crowd of Gladers to see if it was true. Gally's body covered in tubes, his body shaking, chest raising up and down with each breath he struggled to use. His wrists had been bound with thick rope to keep him safe, no one knew what had happened but they all feared he'd caught The Flare and was going to die. 

 

**W.C.K.D. CONTROL ROOM**

**Thomas watched from his chair, he felt overwhelmed with guilt, he had sentenced Gally to memory loss, watching the screen closely, he opened another screen to watch brain reactions, all was high and showing promise, flicking data to different folders he looked over to Teresa who was clearly bored**

**"Hey.. Can I send you these files to look at? Chancellor Paige had me do a scenario and I need help on what to do now" her face broke into a grin**

**"Sure" brushing away a strand of hair from her dainty face "what do you want me to do?"**

**"Basically we're wiping Gally's memory, so he can forget the whole being with Newt, but the next box in a few weeks we're going to send up some Griever serum, send him on a run with Minho and Ben and get him stung, make him remember being with Newt to see what he remembers and see his reactions. I guess I need help on how to make him forget. To make it obvious something was happening to him? I'm thinking his body sort of arching then him going limp?" shaking her head with an impish grin she opened the folder on screen, her fingers tapping on the board in a rhythmic beat**

**"I'd say that or one final seizure, wipe his memory mid seizure so he can go limp and there, forgotten. Will Newt trying to remind him do anything or Minho or any of the others have an effect?" She was really getting into it, her eyes dancing with the possibilities rushing to her brain. It's what he loved about her, how clever she was in any situation thrown at her. He wanted to tell her how he felt sometimes but he didn't know if that was him or W.C.K.D. doing scenarios on him too.**

**"No, they won't cause a reaction in Gally to remember, it has to be the serum. If anything he will just say how he doesn't remember or he has nothing to say on it" nodding in approval she typed up a file to send over**

**"Here. This will make it so only the serum will do it for you, keep me updated I'd love to monitor it too!" sending the file to Gallys data chip he watched like a God.**

 

Newts face, his blue eyes, his smooth voice winning him over for anything he wanted to do that was a bad idea. Grass tickling his ankles, he remembered being brought up in the box, his eyes full of terror as he came up and saw Alby stood there hand outstretched. His body felt it was onfire, he wanted to fight whatever was wrong so badly. Cold compresses were pressed to his forehead and torso by the Medi-Jack, watching the seizure from his bedside was Alby, his eyes widened with fear. He had demanded to sit there in case it was The Flare so he could get rid of Gally if he needed to. 

Slowly opening his eyes, he glanced around the hut ceiling. His wrists ached as he tried to lift them up, warm hands placed on his wrists

"Yo man... You want a drink of water?" nodding he watched Alby stand to gently sit him up, feeding him water through a straw, Gally noticed Albys face was calmer

"W-what happened?" placing the cup on the side Alby sat next to Gally, placing his hand on his shoulder

"Man, you just sort of collapsed, never klunked myself more than seeing that, me, Frypan and Ben had to carry you here, the Medi-Jack had to do tube stuff to feed you, you've been out cold for like a week?" jerking his wrists he looked down and back at him in confusion "Sorry.. We had to, we didn't know what had happened but if it was The Flare we didn't want to risk it is all, I'll take them off you now" grabbing the knife from his holder in one quick slice the rope fell off Gallys wrist, stretching he rubbed at his wrists, red from the rope

"I feel good though, can I go back to doing my klunk now?" smirking Alby handed Gally a new shirt to shrug into. Standing up he felt taller, stronger and more himself again. Striding out the Medi-Jacks hut he was greeted by yells from multiple directions, he heard his name from multiple boys. Heading to the wood he chopped to his hearts content. 

"Hey?" Turning round he saw Newt awkwardly stood there, passing him an axe he resumed chopping

"What's up man? Come to chop some wood?" avoiding Gally's gaze he took the axe and chopped next to him

"I'm sorry for what I did, I realized I wanted Minho is all. I didn't mean to hurt you" Gally was confused and chose to laugh

"No idea what you're on about. But hey good on you and Minho! Bet that's fun, I'm sure he's a good dude" It was Newt's turn to be confused, with a hint of anger

"WHAT? I thought you'd be mad? I wasn't happy with you and I feel it's my fault for you having that seizure"

"Happy with me? What are you on about Greenie? We've never been together?" he'd stopped chopping and was watching Newt 

"Erm did you forget or something? We was together for months? And you got arsey and I chose Minho.." falling to the floor in laughter Gally couldn't help it, he'd never heard this much crap

"Oh man, you get stung or something?" wandering off he was confused, finding Alby he tapped him on the shoulder. Leading him to the map room and closing the door he faced Alby, crossing him arms, he hadn't realized Minho would be there, it was the day and he thought he'd be running

"What's going on dude? Why does Newt think me and him was together? Did he get stung or something?" Minho and Alby stood there mouths dropped open, stepping forward Minho delicately placed a hand on Gally's shoulder

"Gally, you and Newt was a couple for ages, but you guys broke up and me and him got together..then you had the seizure" brushing Minho's hand away he looked at Alby who slowly nodded in agreement

"Erm, okay.. I don't remember that, so clearly one of us got stung and it sure as heck wasn't me!" laughing he wandered off. Minho and Alby exchanged glances of concern

"Minho man.. I think he actually can't remember.. Might be best to leave it that way. I'll get the others together and tell them we don't mention it. He might be better this way dude" nodding in agreement they left the hut to tell each and every Glader how it wouldn't be mentioned again. 

 

Feet dipped in the stream Gally whistled a tune of content, trousers rolled to his knees, grass peeking between his fingers. He couldn't believe how happy he felt. The sky was a baby blue, the sun beating on his back, a slight breeze brushed on his freckled cheeks. Laying back slowly to let the sun cover his face with the rays a shadow covered him. Opening his eyes he saw Newt stood above him, sweat on his face with patches of dirt

"What you want Shank?" his voice turned cold, he didn't understand why Newt would lie over something so big, but he didn't care. Standing he pushed past him

"I wanted to talk?" Newts voice shook in worry "I'm worried about you Gally" spinning he gripped Newt's arm and pulled him inches from his face, he could smell the soil on his face

"Listen here you crazy Shank, I don't know what you want from me, you don't need to be worried about shit and I am not your business, get back to work and leave me the fuck alone. You should be focusing on you and Minho not what I do" letting go he span back to the hut to lay on his hammock. Head hitting the pillow his eyes began to close slowly

"I'm not crazy" sighing his blood began to boil at how this idiot just wouldn't let it go, climbing out the hammock he went to leave again, Newt grabbed his arm and made him face. Grabbing Gallys shoulder; Newt pulled his face to him, desperately he kissed him, cupping his cheeks and inhaling his scent. Gally shoved Newt away before landing a right hook to Newt's face, his face turned to rage

"WHAT THE HELL. I'M NOT INTO YOU, YOU FUCKING WEIRDO. GET BACK TO WORK!" storming out he slammed the door to be faced with Minho "Not you too, go sort your little boyfriend out before I chuck him into the Maze to get stung. He kisses me again and he wont be in The Glade anymore as I'll push him in myself" hitting his shoulder against Minho's he stormed off back to the stream to sit and calm.

 

**W.C.K.D. CONTROL ROOM**

**"Chancellor Paige, the results the last few weeks from the 3 subjects have proven successful" Thomas hands had been shaking since they begun the experiment, but it had been nearly 2 months, they'd decided to leave it for an extra month as the data was too good to miss, but the last week the results had gone back to nothing**

**"Excellent, give me a quick update on the situation" indicating with her finger to follow, Thomas instantly obeyed and followed**

**"Well at first there was high brain activity from the test subject we call Newt, then Gally- the one who we wiped of his memories; showed a few spikes when confronted by members of what they call 'The Glade' or 'Gladers' the one who is now with Newt, ermmm Minho I believe" Thomas knew the names but pretended he didn't have connections with them, flicking through some papers he handed one to the Chancellor which showed all of their results the last week or so "He showed highest since finding out that Newt kissed his old companion"**

**"Ah are these the recent week? What would you say this means Thomas?" Her eyes bore into him, he felt pressure, on the spot he exhaled sharply then answered**

**"Yes these are the last week, they've dropped back to nothing, it seems they have all come to accept that Gally has forgotten since his 'seizure' and won't remind him of it, his attributes of being a leader have rocketed high, he's almost threatening to take the leaders place at this rate, some of the other subjects actually follow Gally and his ways. I recommend it's time" he hated acting so cold towards the people he grew up with, playing them like chess pieces, but he didn't know when the game would end, he wanted it to end soon, he was hurting himself in the long run, he wanted to be sat in there with them, to be how they used to be, when Minho would laugh and joke by shoving chopsticks on Chinese food night and pretend to be a walrus, Gally would have his arm constantly draped over Newts shoulder, feeding himself one handed, he'd acquired such a skill in it, Newt would be snuggled into Gallys chest whilst he ate, he'd be known for sharing his food with Gally and it may have been the weirdest thing to see at first as they was such polar opposites but he grew to love their relationship. He considered himself a bit of a fanboy over it.**

**"Okay, so last months box contained 2 serums, I think we include 2 more in tomorrows box, it will be sent up earlier than usual, we'll also have it so this subject you called Gally, goes on the run with those who go into The Maze, prepare it so a Griever stings him, they'll get him out and he gets injected with the serum by the pretend medics they've got and monitor from there please" it angered him, she didn't care about them, she only cared about data, and she was getting it.**

**"Ok, can I ask Teresa for help on this? She may be able to monitor other subjects as well so we can get full data entries, because once he recovers from the sting it'll be a good 10 brain activities that will start reacting and I don't feel I could do that on my own, with her at least we can take 5 each"**

**"Of course, I figured she would know already about this project, but fill her in and up to date and then begin" Heading back to her office Thomas slid up to Teresa**

**"Want to help me with the project I got put on?" her grin spreading ear to ear as she nodded frantically**

 

**Filling her in they sat next to one another as they prepared the start of the days activities to when the box would rise to the opening of the walls, his hand brushed hers, pulling away he sighed**

**"Do you ever feel bad? For what we're doing?" cocking her head she quickly looked around to make sure no one was looking their way, lowering her voice and whispered**

**"Every day.. they was our friends, their in there and we're in here"**

**"I feel bad for Newt.. him and Gally was inseparable out of The Maze, he must feel so lost. They only got together because we MADE them. We put false scenes in their heads not the real Newt and Gally. T** **hen we made Gally focus on everything but Newt, so that Newt would go to Minho- which is a weird ass choice as you and me both know Minho isn't into guys. To then decide 2 months later that Gally will remember him and Newt and either hit Minho for Newt or go all mopey"**

**"I know.. I loved Newt and Gally together too. They was so different but the way they looked at each other it was so loving. I really hope Gally doesn't fight with Minho" Teresa gripped Thomas' hand, stroking the palm of his hand with her thumb they both sat, chests racing. Watching how it was going to play out.**

Standing by the wall, Gally pulled on the runner backpack, stretching his legs he heard him

"Yo man, thanks for agreeing to help us out with the run, not many want to go in" patting Gally on the back, he wanted to shy from Minho's touch but he didn't want to seem hostile anymore

"Don't worry about it. You ready?" the wall creaked open, stone crumbled off as it parted. Minho jumped in first, followed by Ben then Gally. Each taking a different direction he focused on his breathing and mentally sketched out the way, left, right, left, straight, right. In the distance he could hear feet against the stone, twigs being snapped as they was stomped on, taking a left he collided head on with Minho, falling to his ass they looked at one another and laughed. Helping Minho to his feet he gave him a solid slap on the back

"Sorry man! Must have taken a wrong turn if i smacked into your mug" taking a sip from the water tube he spat some on the floor. Nodding towards the corner they both began to run, it must have taken them somewhere new by Minho's reaction of surprise, metal slats one behind the other, towering over them both they slowed to look around

"This looks different?" looking over to Minho who grabbed a pen and scribbled it on his arm, he noticed this must be how he remembers new routes, it explained why he had come back before when they was first put in here, his arms covered in arrows or numbers. He'd been remembering his route

"Yeah, very different, lets keep going, we haven't got long before the walls close"

"How long is not lo- SHIT RUN" panic spread through his body, Minho was close behind as they ran back to the familiar walls, shouting Ben over and over to run, whipping his head around he realized Minho was gone, he couldn't stop he had to keep running. 

"MINHO! MINHO WHERE ARE YOU? MIN-" a stabbing pain went through his leg, falling to the floor, a scream left his throat as he was face to face with a monster, red eyes and ugly pincers, liquid dripping from its sharpened teeth. His vision began to blur, he couldn't succumb to it, his hand reaching for something, anything. A rock. Swinging his fist as hard as he could he felt the rock collide with its face, dragging himself up he continued running taking each turn he remembered until he saw the entrance of The Glade. Minho and Ben were laid on the floor, heavily panting, sweat covering them. Minho sat up as he saw Gally limp down to them. His face paling, clutching the wound he passed the line of wall and Glade. Falling to the floor, gulping for air he felt hazy

"Gally?" Ben looked over, panicking when he saw the wound on his leg "Minho.. Get the Medi-Jack. The Griever's stung him" clasping cloth to the wound Ben was looking Gally in the eyes, fumbling for a nearby cup he chucked it to a Glader who came back moments later, resting his head on Ben's lap he let Ben feed him like a child. 

"What's up Ben? Minho said you needed me?" the Medi-Jack was funnily enough a boy called Jack, his once bouncy afro was shaved off when he took the job as a medic because he wanted to be taken seriously (difficult when he was only 13) his eyes widened in horror as he knelt down to look at Gally's leg. He had begun to shake at the venom flowing in his veins, blue lines popping from the injury

"We need him to get into my hut, that stuff sent in today's box and last months box might be what can help, Ben pick him up for me please. Hurry" Darting off to the medical room. Hoisting Gally into Ben's arms he started walking, Gladers had started to gather to see the commotion, whispers among them as they assumed he had died with his body being limp and pale, his eyes staring into a void of nothing. 

 

**W.C.K.D. CONTROL ROOM**

**Teresa and Thomas sat there holding hands as the event had unfolded, at one point Thomas could swear he heard her let out a sob. Watching the brain activity on the monitors**

**"What happens now Thomas?" gripping her hand tighter, his lips thinning as he thought of what was next**

**"We let Jack give him the serum, it'll send him into a sleeping state as it gets rid of the venom. Then we put the memories in, the real ones. I haven't told Paige that though I said we'd put more pretend ones in again. He needs to know how him and Newt was Teresa"**

**"But Newt's happy with Minho? Won't it just upset them all more?" she couldn't understand what doing all of this would achieve besides results, it's what he loved about her, that she saw it was wrong.**

**"No. He isn't, and Minho isn't really happy either, they was at first. But not long after they realized they wasn't right. Newt's hung up on Gally still, think he always will be, and Minho, he knows he isn't into it like he thought he was. So why not bring them back together?" his eyes flitting to her face for a response and the brain activity she changed the subject by pointing at the screen**

**"Look, Jack's given him the serum, this is your time to shine, you take the memories, I'll follow 5 of the brain waves, I've got Minho, Ben, Jack, Louis and Josh. You've got Newt, Alby, Frypan, Ronnie and Gally. Ready?" Her hand left his, it felt empty from the absence instantly. Hitting the button he let the pre-selected memories flow. Watching them from Gally's view, Teresa and Thomas had almost forgot to monitor the other boys.**

 

_MEMORIES_

_Newt was holding out the noodles in front of his face, slurping them up, they both laughed as a stray one had hit his nose, his heart pounding from Newt's touch, placing his food down Gally leaned over to plant a kiss on Newt's lips, he tasted sweet as usual, the smell of coconuts on him. Pulling back he licked his lips in delight_

_"You smell good" cupping Newts chin he edged closer again to steal another kiss_

_"You always say that Galileo" his cheeks blushing at Newt_

_"But I mean it. You're my Newton. You're clever, and irresistible"  on all fours he stalked up to Newt like a lion, pinning him down by the wrists he leaned in for a more meaningful kiss than the last. Tracing his lips in the curve of Newt's neck, reaching his jawline he followed to his ear where he nibbled playfully, pulling away to look into Newt's eyes they was drunk from the spur of the moment. Overpowering Gally, Newt flipped him to be pinned, cupping his face, hesitating he drank in the moment, watching Newt look at him like he was the Sun. But to Gally; Newt was everything, the Sun in his dark moments, gravity that kept him firmly on the ground and the clouds when he felt him near or the press of his lips._

 

_Sitting in the boiler room with the group, Gally laughed at Minho with his impression of a walrus, glancing around he knew he wanted to remember these moments. Where everything was simple, sure they may have to go through blood tests and brain scans but he soon forgot it all when they was sneaking out at night to meet. Minho would raid the kitchen, grabbing snacks and drinks. He was so glad that Minho had brought him along. He had convinced Minho to do it saying how he wanted to meet the blonde haired kid who looked lost, but he couldn't have been more wrong than anything, it was Gally who had been lost.  But now he was found. Thomas and Teresa sat in the corner of the room, giving each other little glances occasionally, talking every so often, it was normally Minho who was the talker. Throwing his arm over Newt he went back to eating food, laughing._

 

_"Newt. I have to go with them somewhere tomorrow. Please don't let them take me Newton" falling to his knees, tears springing from his eyes, he'd feigned illness to avoid the group but had begged Newt to come to his room._

_"What?" brushing Gallys hair as a comforter "I don't understand, where are they taking you?" looking up at Newt, tears falling to the floor and splashing around him_

_"I don't know" choking on his sobs "But.. when people go with them.. Th-They don't come back! I don't want to die. Please. I don't want to be away from you. I need you"  he was broken, his thoughts that he would die, getting to his knees Newt took Gallys hands_

_"I will find you Galileo. I promise" the door opened and they both looked to see the Doctor smirking. His lab coat a eerie shade of white_

_"Change of plan Gally. Come with me please" two guards came in behind him, on his knees, he looked over to Newt who could only watch on as a guard stood in front of him, finger on the trigger of the gun. Placing his hands on his head he was led out of the room. Doors opening he saw people he knew, faces dropping. Knowing their fate would soon be coming where they would disappear one by one. Taken to a clinical room, stood in the middle was a cylinder, pushing him into it Gally turned to face the glass. The doctor watching on the other side, giving a nod to the guard. The cylinder began to fill with water. Screaming as it began to fill his mind went into overdrive. This was his end. Blackness took over. His last thought of Newts terrified face._

_"I will find you Galileo. I promise"_

 

Eyes pinging open he realized he was back in the Medi-Jack room. Tugging at the restraints on the bed. Jack scribbling on his notepad

"What happened Jack?" calmly answering him

"You was stung by a Griever. How do you feel?" tapping the pencil on the notepad in a out of beat tune.

"Where's Newt?" Jacks eyes widening at the question, backing away to the door

"W-what?" 

"Newt" falling back into darkness his lips releasing the last words "I remember everything" Jack stood there, mouth open. Flying face first into the door he yanked it open to find Newt by the fire with Alby and Minho. Frypan in the background cooking up his banquet of food

"Yo Jack, hope you like spice! I made spicy chicken!" ignoring Frypan he looked straight at Newt

"Come with me. Quick!" grabbing his arm he tried to pull Newt up to have Alby snap at him 

"What the hell are you doing Jack? Do we need to put you in the cell you crazy ass" letting go he held his hands up, eyes fixed on Newt

"It's Gally, Al. He asked for Newt. Before he passed out he asked for Newt. I don't know whats going on but his wound. It's healed. He asked for Newt" Alby stood holding his palms outstretched

"Woah woah, calm down. Sit. Take a drink of water and start again man you're panicking" downing the cup he flicked through the notes he'd wrote in the last few days

"Look Al, I recorded Gallys results after the serum, everything he said whilst under. How he reacted. EVERYTHING! The venom is gone, the wound is healing. All hes done is keep saying the word 'Newton' over and over and 'Please don't let them kill me' so whatever happened, he's remembered. He might know before here. That could be why. But all I know is he asked for Newt. Maybe he's connected. I don't know" standing up, Newt looked at Al and Minho. Sighing he ran his hands through his wet hair

"H-He said Newton? Are you sure?" flicking a page or two over Jack pointed to part of his scribbles

"Yeah, Newton, kept saying 'You're my Newton' and something about 'Galileo' don't know what he's on about but that serum must be making his crazy. Had to restrain him to the bed at one point with Frypan since he tried to grab me when he was asleep" Walking over to the hut Al shouted after him 

"Newt! One of us needs to come with you!"

"Don't follow me! I need to see him myself" jogging to the door he almost fell through it in his desperate attempt to see him. Gally lay still, his eyes open, looking at the ceiling like a statue. He didn't seem to blink. 

"Galileo?" bracing himself, waiting for the rejection. It felt like an eternity

"Newton" his voice raspy and pained. Slowly sitting next to Gally, placing a hand on Gallys chest he felt his heart quicken under his fingers

"I will find you Galileo. I promise"

"I-I remember everything, before The Glade"


End file.
